


Diversion

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Symbiosis [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Spit As Lube, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Story to Animals Chapter 14. Jackson play a game of sexual chicken in order to throw off a trail in Chapter 14. This is not required to understand Animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

Locus touched his comm link to Jackson. “Jackson. I have a job for you. I need you to not ask questions and just do what I say here. Am I understood?”

“Yes sir.”  
“Where are you at? I need to come to your bunk to make this more believable.” Locus got up from from the footlocker he had been sitting on. He stowed his sniper rifle, bringing just his shotgun and magnum in case they needed to move out quickly.

“I’m in my bunk sir. What is this about?” Jackson sounded uneasy at the idea of Locus coming to where he was.

“Tell me where that is. I have an idea to throw Carter off the trail but I need you one hundred percent on this. No wavering or backing out.” Locus padded his way to Jackson’s bunk once he had the room number, pushing his way inside on his arrival.

“I suppose sir. I just don’t understand what you need me for.” Jackson looked up at Locus, studying him when more of the armor fell off. His eyes widened. “Sir?”

Locus wasn’t paying attention. He was too focused on devising the plan that would keep Felix, and himself, safe and he didn’t care what he had to do to execute it. He had to ensure that… Hm.

“This is going to sound weird. Everything I will probably ask tonight is going to sound weird. You know how I asked you to help me find a way to be able to make Carter believe that Felix and I weren’t as attached at the hip as she thinks we are?” Locus dropped the last of his gauntlets, noticing the confused expression on his soldier’s face.

“I do sir. It was less than ten minutes ago. I’m just wondering what happened between now and then that would have you in my bunk and undressing in a fashion that doesn’t sound like… you’re interested in doing a plan but instead looking like you’re planning on me being the plan.” Jackson looked down, then back up again. Locus was still a powerhouse even without the armor making him look even bigger than usual and he swallowed hard at the prospect. “I’m still waiting for you to tell me what you want me to do.”

“Me.”

“Wait, what?” Jackson stared in shock.

“Normally this isn’t something I would think about at all, but I need to start making it easier to throw them off. I need it to sound like we are… engaging in here enough that they don’t even question that I’m out seeking others instead of wrapping up all of my time in Felix and look for more reasons to get him killed. I can’t risk that. I can’t risk him.” The pang in Locus’ voice at the end is what sold Jackson on helping, not wanting his leader to go through anything unneeded. He nodded.

“What do you need me to do?” Jackson asked, biting his lip as he eyed Locus. He had managed to keep everything under wraps so far, and now, he was losing his mind at how he planned to keep it all wrapped up.

“I’ve already told you. Why aren’t you paying attention? You aren’t going to rise in the ranks that fast if you spend more time objectifying me than you do listening to what I want you to do.” Locus stared him down and Jackson’s heart lept into his throat. His mouth went dry and he couldn’t think of anything else but Locus right here and how and how much he wanted to ensure that everything he wanted was taken care of.

“Sorry sir.”

“No need to apologize. I just need you to make it sound like something is going on in here.” Locus pulled Jackson up, bringing him close when he heard the footsteps outside the door. As they approached, he pulled the him into a kiss. “Just follow my lead until you’re comfortable.” Jackson started to nod, only getting half way into it before Locus’ lips were on his. Jackson choked back a noise, not expecting the quickness in the action, especially when the two of them were supposed to be acting, not just doing. His hands traveled from Locus’ arms, to his sides, resting on his hips and finally settling on his ass, squeezing a little as the kiss deepened. If this was getting into character, Jackson wasn’t entirely sure what pretending was going to be like. Locus broke the kiss first, pulling away. 

“Didn’t think you would get into it so quickly,” he murmured into Jackson’s neck, his breath hot against his skin. “Felix would flip if he knew that I was in here. But you know, what else are secrets for?” Locus waited as he heard the footsteps still outside, then resume not long after. He pressed his lips to Jackson’s neck, sucking softly at the skin like Felix had done with him previously. “Do you like the idea of that danger?”

Jackson nodded, not entirely sure if he was acting anymore at this point. “Yes,” he whispered, tilting his head to let Locus have access to more of his neck. “I do enjoy the danger of knowing someone could find out.”

“Not just someone. Felix,” Locus rasped into his neck. “Knowing that you have this behind his back.”

“You mean you, sir?” Jackson’s breath hitched when Locus bit the pulse point in his neck, even if the bite was gentle. Locus nodded in response, surprised when Jackson grabbed his hips and ground forward into him. Felix didn’t usually go for touching a whole lot before hand, but this was different. 

“Show me.”

Jackson forgot they were acting quickly, pulling Locus away from the wall and pushing him up towards his bunk. He started to slowly unzip the inner portions of his body suit after releasing any of the seals he had still left sealed up. Locus licked his lips, even if for him, at this point, it was all for show for whoever was listening outside the door but couldn’t see. Once Locus’ bodysuit was shed, he laid there in front of Jackson, half-hard and waiting expectantly. 

“Well, what are you going to do?” Locus asked with his best purr that sounded like he was gargling slightly. “Don’t you want to touch me?”

Jackson’s eyes widened and he moved forward, parting Locus’ legs and continuing on with the most intense game of chicken he had ever played. He didn’t want to stop everything and admit to his superior that he was attracted to him, but the trapped erection in the confines of his armor told a different story. He had dreamed of something like this and here he was, an offer fitting of a porno before him. He contemplated taking him in his mouth first, but he wanted to be buried in him more. Jackson couldn’t remember the last time he had lube in his bunk, since he so infrequently had visitors of that nature and he cursed it. 

Instead, he parted Locus’ legs further, hiking his knees up over his shoulders and pressing his thighs up to straighten his back. 

Locus blinked. “Are you--?” Jackson nodded in response, dipping his head between his legs and spreading his cheeks apart. It had been so long since he had done this, he hoped that his superior wouldn’t be disappointed with it. 

Locus had to admit it felt odd at first, but small moans of pleasure soon followed when Jackson was able to swirl his tongue over his entrance, pushing into him with his slick tongue. It was something he hadn’t felt before now. The intrusion was strange, but not unpleasant. 

Jackson’s hands kept his cheeks parted, pressing his tongue further into him, thrusting softly. Locus hadn’t expected his and he bit his lip to keep too much noise from escaping him. 

When Jackson finished a few minutes later, he pulled back, looking at how wet Locus was with saliva after penetrating him with his tongue. He straightened up in front of Locus, painfully hard in his armor, unclasping the piece that kept his codpiece in place. As soon as he let it fall to the ground, he made quick work of the body suit that was restraining his shaft, pulling it out into his hand to stroke at the display in front of him. Locus’ eyes were half-lidded in what he could only see as pleasure and as Jackson spit on his hand for the sake of having something to slick his length, Locus parted his legs further to pull him in and press his shaft up against his ass. 

Jackson pushed in slowly, watching Locus’ face, aware they were using less than optimal lube. Jackson rocked his hips into Locus’ once he was fully seated, watching his face to ensure there was no unneeded discomfort. Locus nodded a moment later and Jackson pulled back, going at an agonizingly slow pace, drawing the ire of Locus through a glare. He sped up a bit once he had pulled out fully, pushing back into him a little faster this time. Jackson practically groaned when Locus moaned under him, digging his heels into his back to push him in harder, faster. Locus took a sharp intake, arching his neck along with his back to take in more of the shaft that kept moving in him at what he considered too slow, at least compared to what he was used to. 

“Come on faster,” Locus murmured softly, digging his heels against and looking at Jackson pleadingly. “Do it like you’ve wanted to.” Jackson nodded softly, not needing to be told twice, and pulled out a little faster, thrusting in a little harder. He still bit his lip to keep in the moans that threatened to escape his mouth if he opened it, not saying a word beyond what was needed. He didn’t need dirty talk, in case he came from the idea of Locus whimpering and moaning beneath him like he had fantasized of since the first day he was on the ship. Jackson swallowed, his fantasy taking over and his eyes widened in shock. His orgasm hit him unexpectedly, looking down at Locus, still hard, still inside him and thrusting slower. 

“What is it?” Locus asked, rocking his hips into Jackson’s softening shaft, frowning a little. 

“Nothing, sir.” Jackson reached between them, distracting Locus by stroking him, biting his lip as he sped up and Locus arched up into his hand. A few minutes later, Locus spilled over his hand, the final thrust of his hips up as he came helping Jackson slip out of him. 

“What happened at the end there?” Locus asked, sitting up. He could hear the footsteps finally start to leave, not staying for their pillow talk when Locus sat up and nibbled on Jackson’s neck, further distracting him from the question. 

“It’s been a while and I’ve thought about this a lot.” Jackson looked away, leaving his ears within biting range and Locus remembered that Felix had liked that previously, licking at the lobes of his ears and drawing another soft moan out of him. “Sir, please.”

“Well, that wasn’t exactly what I planned, but if sex is what it takes to get Carter to believe that I can have others just like Felix, and if that belief keeps him safe, what’s the harm?” Locus pushed Jackson back a little, bending over to grab his body suit and strap on his armor. He got as far as his greaves and gauntlets, carrying the codpiece and chest. 

“That was a really weird game of Chicken then, sir.” Jackson grabbed a towel to clean himself up before tucking himself back into his suit. 

“Pardon?”

“Chicken. Where two parties try to see how far the other will go before giving up. Usually it’s played with two vehicles going head on. In this case, it was played with… well.” Jackson looked away again, thankful he had strapped his helmet on. 

“Interesting. We shall have to try it at another time.” Locus started for the door and Jackson choked.

“Sir?”

“The vehicle one. Find out which of us has the fortitude not to turn away.” Locus snorted, a slight chuckle to his voice. 

“Sir, you’re fucked up.”

“I know Jackson.”

\---

Later that evening, Felix sat in Locus’ bunk, planning out how he wanted to carve out Reynolds’ tongue. He had been ranting off to the side the more Locus told him about Carter checking in on them. How he knew she was waiting outside Jackson’s room. How she had caught them making out following the sex. Felix had raised an eyebrow at that, but let it go for now, wanting to focus on how to quit in the most spectacular way.

“That son of a bitch.” Felix put his knife away before he hurt anyone with it, be it Locus or himself. “We both need to be careful at this rate. Fucking hell I’m going to fucking kill him that goddamn son of a bitch I will just string hi---” Felix looked down on the hand on his wrist, pulling him back from the manic pacing he had started in response to his anger. “Yeah?”

“I’m just surprised you aren’t pissed about the thing with Jackson earlier is all.” Locus shifted uncomfortably,. The spontaneity with Jackson earlier had chafed a little, being less smooth than Felix’s moves in the first place. 

“Luca, I don’t mind if you find comfort with others. This isn’t like Clara. You didn’t do this to hurt me.” He pulled his hand away from Locus’ grip and brought them around his neck, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “However, it doesn’t mean I don’t want you too tonight.”

“I’m not sure I can... “ Locus leaned into the affections, closing his eyes.

“Then relax for most of it.” Felix pushed him back onto the bed, spreading his legs and kissing his neck. Locus whimpered softly, grinning against Felix’s skin. “I just want to know…” Felix whispered softly.

“What’s that?” Locus was only half paying attention as he helped himself out of his body suit, still somewhat messy from where he had been with Jackson earlier.

“Did he fuck you better?” Felix helped Locus out of the rest of his body suit, shedding his own and pressing himself up against him as he kissed his neck and rocked against him. Locus didn’t answer verbally, shaking his head slowly. Instead, he brought his legs up, kissing at Felix. He opened himself quickly, small gasped and choked whimpers as Felix touched him. The hand on the small of his back angled him better when Felix pressed his fingers to open him up, still finding him slick from earlier. 

“Don’t even have to get you ready this time.” Felix grazed his teeth against Locus’ neck as he pushed into him, barely bothering to lube himself as Locus opened himself to him.   
They didn’t make eye contact for much of it, instead focusing on the feeling of the two of them moving together. Felix’s fingers gripped at his hips, pulling him in closer as he thrusted, keeping the slow steady pace that always made Locus edge just a little bit closer to losing himself in him. Locus bit his lip the more Felix thrusted into him, dragging his jagged nails down Felix’s back, which just spurred him to thrust harder and groan in his ear. It was less awkward, more fluid and Locus finally gave in, urging Felix along and nipping at his neck. Not expecting this, Felix jumped a little, but rolled with it, thrusting harder and spilling into him a few minutes later. He reached between them and stroked Locus as he kept thrusting with what he had left of an erection, then licked what little come he had gotten on him off. Felix grabbed a towel to take care of the rest of it, cleaning the both of them up and laying down next to Locus.

After they finished, Locus rolled to face Felix, foregoing the affectionate gestures just to look at him. He felt more relaxed after this time and he was still surprised he had done this twice in a day. 

“I thought about it,” he said, his breath evening out. Felix tilted his head to acknowledge he was listening but didn’t say anything. “You’re too different.”

“Huh?” Felix stared openly at him.

“You and Jackson are too different. His was fun and he felt good and everything, however, I like how you make me feel.” He leaned forward to kiss Felix softly. 


End file.
